


Cicatrices

by Rikka_chou



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_chou/pseuds/Rikka_chou
Summary: Un couple. Un colis. Une nouvelle vie. (Bartheill)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Nouvelle fanfic Bartheill (parce que le Bartheill c'est la vie) !  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Disclaimer : tout ce qui est raconté ici est fictif et ne décrit en aucun cas la réalité.

Yann et Martin étaient ensemble depuis maintenant quelques semaines. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt pensaient leurs collègues de Bangumi. Ils ne l'avaient pas officialisé, mais ils le savaient tous plus ou moins, n'étant pas tous les deux des experts de la discrétion. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils s'étaient cherchés pendant longtemps, trop longtemps, et s'étaient enfin accordés dans une mélodie qui leur allait très bien.

Un jour banal de février, la pause-déjeuner étant arrivée, l'open space se retrouva presque vidé de présence humaine, seules quelques personnes étaient restées. Yann sortit de son bureau et accompagné de Martin, ils se rendaient à la cafétéria, histoire de s'accorder une petite pause dans cet amas de travail. Le présentateur était si heureux d'avoir son reporter au bureau aujourd'hui, qu'il voulait profiter de sa présence au maximum, à tel point que cette nuit-là allait être plutôt courte. Au bout d'un certain moment, Yann dût quitter son Martin, tous les deux devaient travailler pour l'émission de ce soir, il regagnait alors son bureau. Avisant son ordinateur et les piles de papiers qui s'entassaient, il remarqua qu'un colis était déposé parmi tout cela. Intrigué, Yann posa son café et entreprit de l'ouvrir. Mais au moment où il l'ouvrit, une lumière l'aveugla soudainement le forçant à fermer les yeux, et il sentit une forte chaleur le consumer, le faisant plier les genoux et il tomba à terre brusquement. Puis il entendit les cris de ses collègues, et ceux de son amant Martin en particulier, qui l'appelait et lui suppliait de ne pas le quitter. Mais Yann ne comprit pas ses paroles, il n'allait nulle part après tout. Enfin, le noir imposa ses droits et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Il était à présent vingt heures et Martin était toujours aux côtés de Yann depuis son admission à l'hôpital. Comme beaucoup de personnes, Martin déteste les hôpitaux où règne une odeur de médicaments et de mort qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il se devait de rester, il avait face à lui son amant allongé dans un lit, lié à une multitude de fils et de tuyaux en tout genre, recouvert de bandages et de pansements sur une partie de son visage, sur ses bras et ses mains, l'empêchant de le voir clairement.

Martin n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qu'il s'était passé. Trop d'informations en trop peu de temps étaient arrivées, son cerveau avait eu du mal à intégrer chaque chose. Il revenait dans l'open space, à son bureau, Hugo était à côté de lui sur son ordinateur, comme à son habitude. Puis ils avaient entendu un bruit sourd, une sorte d'explosion provenant du bureau de Yann, duquel de la fumée s'échappait maintenant. Son coeur se serrait à tel point qu'il perdait son souffle et s'était précipité à toute vitesse en direction du bureau de son compagnon. Une fois arrivé, il avait retrouvé Yann par terre, les yeux à demi-clos et de nombreuses brûlures l'avaient marqué sur le haut de son corps. Parmi ces brûlures des plaies s'étaient ouvertes aussi, une entaille était apparue sur sa joue droite et d'autres aux bras et aux mains. Ce spectacle lui provoquait un haut-le-cœur tellement cette vision lui était insupportable. Yann son compagnon, portant des marques de brûlures tout en saignant dans le même temps était irréaliste.

Hugo et d'autres collègues suivirent rapidement et ils s'affairèrent à appeler les urgences, à éteindre les petites flammes apparues sur son bureau. Mais Martin ne pût rien faire d'autre que rester aux côtés de son amant, et attraper immédiatement qu'il lui tendait. Il semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et ne cessait de parler, des paroles dont il ne se rappelait plus, ni celles de ses collègues, mais il parlait. Puis les forces de Yann avaient semblé quitter son corps, ne sentant plus d'énergie dans la main présente dans la sienne et ses yeux s'étaient fermés ; la panique ne fit qu'augmenter chez Martin. Les urgences arrivèrent ensuite, emportaient Yann blessé et inconscient, heureusement Martin pût monter avec lui, ne désirant pas se séparer de lui.

Laurent, Valentine et Hugo l'avaient rejoint à l'hôpital, morts d'inquiétude pour Yann et se demandant toujours ce qu'il avait pu se passer exactement. Le présentateur était toujours en train d'être soigné, alors que le médecin s'avançait vers eux.

-Vous êtes des proches de M.Barthès ?

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, l'air grave.

-Pour commencer je peux vous assurer que ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

Martin tomba de soulagement sur la chaise la plus proche, Hugo posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais il redevint grave à l'écoute du médecin.

-Cependant, il a subi de sévères brûlures sur son corps et plus particulièrement sur son visage et ses mains jusqu'aux bras. Il aura des cicatrices de ses entailles et de ses brûlures, mais certaines devraient s'effacer avec le temps, et nous faisons en sorte qu'il n'ait pas trop de séquelles, au visage notamment. Est-ce que vous avez une idée des événements qui ont pu causer cela ? -Non, nous ne savons pas. Nous allons procéder à des enquêtes, répondit Laurent. -D'accord. Sur ce, je vous laisse rejoindre la chambre du patient.

Ils dirent alors au revoir au médecin, et entrèrent dans la chambre. Martin entra le premier et fut prit d'un second haut-le-cœur en voyant son compagnon dans un tel état. Ses jambes flanchèrent et heureusement Hugo, derrière lui, le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe. Martin le remercia et se plaça au plus près de Yann, des larmes recommençaient à couler et ne pouvant pas serrer une de ses mains, il serrait le drap qui le recouvrait. Les autres ne disaient rien à cet instant, attristés par cette vision et n'osant imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir Martin.

Un bruit vint cependant troubler ce silence. C'était le téléphone de Laurent qui sonnait et il s'empressa de décrocher. L'échange dura quelques instants et à la fin, il fit part de sa discussion à Martin et aux autres.

-Sur le chemin, j'avais demandé à Théodore d'inspecter le bureau de Yann, à la recherche d'un indice. C'est lui qui appelait, il m'a dit qu'ils avaient retrouvé les restes d'une boîte vide, mais qui comportait des mécanismes qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ils ont trouvé aussi des petits bouts de métal un peu partout, ils devaient se trouver dans la boîte. Vu l'état de cette chose, il suppose c'est la cause de cette explosion, si c'est vrai alors quelqu'un a déposé ce colis à destination de Yann. Nous pouvons nous réjouir que l'explosion n'a pas été pas trop forte, ça aurait pu être irréversible.

À cette idée Martin bouillonnait de rage. Si quelqu'un avait volontairement déposé ce colis à l'attention de Yann pour le blesser, voire même le tuer, alors cette personne allait payer. Le reporter serrait ses mains si fortement que ses jointures en devenaient blanches. Hugo et Valentine le remarquèrent et se placèrent à ses côtés pour essayer de le calmer, ce qui marcha au final, car ces deux-là étaient doués pour le réconforter et il les en remercia. Laurent prit la décision d'annuler l'émission de ce soir et de mettre un best-of à la place et demanda à Hugo et Valentine de s'occuper de la présentation des prochaines émissions, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous les deux. Mais Martin n'écoutait pas ce qu'ils disaient, tout son esprit et son être en entier étaient concentrés vers Yann. Yann, son compagnon, son amant, son amour, blessé et toujours inconscient qui semblait si fragile et si vulnérable à cet instant que rien d'autre ne comptait à part lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Laurent dût retourner au bureau, puis Hugo et Valentine partirent à leur tour, laissant Martin seul avec Yann. Son amant semblait dormir paisiblement et il espérait que c'était bien le cas. Une infirmière arriva et lui demanda gentiment de bien vouloir quitter la chambre, les horaires de visites étant terminés. Martin accepta et promit à Yann dans un murmure dans son oreille qu'il reviendrait le lendemain et tous les jours suivants, puis il lui fit un baiser sur le front et quitta la pièce le cœur lourd. Le reporter rentra alors chez eux, dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble quelques semaines plus tôt. Martin le trouva bien trop vide et bien trop grand à cet instant. Il était seul et la présence de son amant lui manquait terriblement. Il mangea rapidement et n'ayant pas la force d'aller se laver, il se coucha dans le lit, trop grand lui aussi, lui rappelant que son amant était dans une sinistre chambre d'hôpital au même moment. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas et il ne cessa de se remémorer les paroles de Laurent cet après-midi. Une personne serait à l'origine de ça et aurait intentionnellement voulu infliger ça à Yann. Son cœur se serra et avant de finalement s'endormir il se jura que celui qui avait fait ça paiera, définitivement.

Les jours qui suivent furent mornes et tristes pour toute l'équipe de Bangumi. Tous étaient attristés par ce qu'il était arrivé à Yann. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver à leur patron qu'ils aimaient tous profondément. Des enquêtes avaient été faites et la conclusion était que quelqu'un s'était bien introduit dans son bureau pour y déposer ce colis explosif à l'attention de Yann. Le mécanisme avait été pensé de sorte que l'explosion se déclenche au moment de l'ouverture. Des petits bouts de métal avaient été retrouvés dans son bureau, qui avaient dû être la cause de ses entailles au moment de l'explosion. C'était intentionnel et les enquêteurs cherchaient à présent le coupable.

Martin n'était plus qu'une ombre qui errait chez lui et à l'hôpital où se trouvait son amant. Il avait déserté son bureau et les locaux de Bangumi pour se rendre seulement au chevet de son compagnon et ne souhaitait le quitter. Yann qui semblait toujours profondément endormi, pendant que son corps guérissait lentement ses blessures et les premiers bandages furent enlevés. Ce qui permettait à Martin de mieux le voir et de mieux appréhender les cicatrices visibles au niveau des mains notamment. Ses collègues venaient tour à tour, pendant la pause-déjeuner ou le soir après l'émission. Ils étaient inquiets pour Yann évidemment, mais ils s'inquiétaient pour Martin aussi. Il ne mangeait presque plus, dormait peu, ses cernes se creusaient, son teint devenait pâle et ne faisait que rester aux côtés de Yann.

À cet instant, Martin était dans le bureau de Laurent. Il l'avait convoqué pour parler de... Il ne savait plus pour quoi et s'en fichait mais il avait tout de même accepté, c'était son patron aussi. Alors que le reporter l'attendait il jeta un œil circulaire sur le bazar permanent de ce bureau et vit des papiers concernant l'enquête, une chose attira son attention. Un nom plus précisément, celui de Cyrille Eldin. Selon ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur ces papiers, Cyrille, leur ancien collègue, se révélait être le coupable. Il ne pouvait en détacher son regard et il bouillonnait intérieurement quand Laurent arriva enfin.

-Martin, désolé de t'avoir fait... Commença t-il, mais sa phrase resta en suspens, il remarqua que Martin avait trouvé les papiers et était au courant de ce qu'il s'était efforcé de lui cacher. Quand Martin prit la parole sa voix grondait.  
-Laurent, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? -Martin, je... -Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Pourquoi t'être tût ? -Je suis désolé, Martin. -Tu n'aurais pas dû. J'ai le droit de savoir, ça concerne Yann, mon amant tout de même. Tu m'avais dit que le coupable n'était qu'un homme lambda, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est Cyrille, notre ancien collègue, tout de même ! Tu es certain de sa culpabilité ? -Toutes les preuves l'accusent, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit l'auteur de tout cela. J'ai décidé de ne pas t'en parler, je faisais ça pour ton bien et je voulais vous laisser Yann et toi en dehors de ces manigances. Mais j'ai eu tort apparemment, pardon. En tout cas, je voudrais que n'en parle pas à Yann, s'il te plaît. Ça l'affecterait beaucoup trop, je voudrais lui éviter ça, j'espère que tu comprends. -Je vais y réfléchir, dit Martin alors qu'il partait en direction de l'hôpital, comme toujours en ce moment.

Le lendemain soir de cette discussion, Hugo et Vincent avaient décidé de passer par l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez eux. Laurent les avait mis dans la confidence quand il avait appris le nom du coupable et leur avait demandé de n'en toucher aucun mot à Martin, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce dernier était au courant à présent. S'ils venaient à l'hôpital, c'était pour voir Yann bien sûr, mais aussi pour s'enquérir de l'état actuel de Martin. En entrant dans la chambre de Yann, c'est donc sans surprise que Vincent et Hugo trouvèrent celui-ci toujours profondément endormi avec Martin à ses côtés. Le reporter présentait des cernes plutôt importantes, il s'était amaigri et à ce moment il somnolait sur sa chaise en tenant la main de son amant dans la sienne. Hugo et Vincent échangèrent un coup d'œil et décidèrent d'héberger Martin le temps que Yann se réveille, résolus à ne pas le laisser rentrer chez lui et qu'il reste seul à se morfondre. Ils réveillèrent alors Martin, qui ne les avait pas vu arriver.

-Martin ? Demanda doucement Hugo en posant sa main sur son épaule, pour éviter de le brusquer. -Ah, Hugo et Vincent, vous êtes là. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de passer, c'est gentil, dit-il en leur faisant un faible sourire. -Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'on vient ! Vous êtes tous les deux importants pour nous, je te signale ! Alors on s'inquiète c'est évident, n'est-ce pas chéri ? Demanda Vincent à Hugo. -Bah oui, Martin. Il a raison. -Évidement que j'ai raison ! Vous êtes les meilleurs collègues et amis que l'on puisse avoir ! En plus, c'est en partie grâce à vous deux que l'on est ensemble Hugo et moi ! -Oui, chéri. Calme-toi. -Désolé, j'suis un peu fatigué en ce moment. Je suis ailleurs, je ne pense qu'à Yann, alors je ne fais pas trop attention au reste. Pardon, dit le reporter tristement en posant les yeux sur le corps de son amant. -Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas ça qui est important maintenant. Je pense que je réagirai pareil s'il arrivait une chose semblable à Hugo. Alors vous voir tous les deux dans un état pareil, bien sûr que l'on se fait de souci et que l'on vient prendre soin de vous ! D'ailleurs, Martin tu vas venir chez nous tant que Yann ne sera pas réveillé, dit le comédien en prenant les mains de Martin dans les siennes. -Hein ? Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer chez vous. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. -Non non non, tu n'as pas le droit de protester, c'est un ordre. Et puis ça se voit très bien que tu ne t'occupes pas de toi, ne nous fais pas croire le contraire. Alors tu viens et c'est tout, n'est-ce pas Hugo chéri ? -Oui, tu n'as pas le choix et tu ne feras le poids face à nous deux, surtout vu ton état actuel, dit Hugo en regardant tristement Martin dans les yeux. -D'accord. Encore désolé. -Ce n'est rien, remercie-nous plutôt. -Oui, merci Hugo, merci Vincent, dit-il, le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance pour ses deux amis.

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la chambre. Martin leur parla de l'état de Yann, qui s'améliorait progressivement et de ses cicatrices qu'ils pouvaient commencer à voir et Hugo et Vincent lui décrivirent l'état d'esprit général à Bangumi. Puis ils dirent au revoir à Yann et sortirent de l'hôpital. Il faisait nuit, des lampadaires éclairaient faiblement l'extérieur, mais en se rendant au parking, Martin aperçu un homme, contre un arbre à moitié plongé dans le noir. Il le reconnut immédiatement, se jeta sur cet homme et lui donna un coup violent dans le ventre. Rarement le reporter n'avait été empli d'une telle colère, ni de une telle rage envers un homme. Il ne laissait aucun répit à l'autre et n'arrêtait pas de lui asséner des coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres, tantôt dans le ventre, tantôt dans le visage.

Vincent et Hugo n'avaient pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Ils reconnurent Cyrille et Hugo essayait alors d'arrêter Martin, mais cela se solda par un échec. Martin ne l'écoutant pas et se défit de son étreinte pour continuer à frapper cet homme qui lui inspirait tant de haine. Ses poings commençaient à lui faire mal, l'homme en face de lui faisait pâle figure et saignait, mais Martin se fichait de cela, il continuait à donner des coups où il pouvait. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment, que Hugo réussit à l'arrêter et à l'éloigner. Vincent en profita pour prendre la parole et dit froidement à Cyrille de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir, ce que l'homme s'empressa de faire.

Hugo tenait Martin par dessous les aisselles et était étonné d'avoir réussi à le soulever du sol, il avait vraiment dû perdre du poids. Quand l'autre fut parti, il reposa Martin au sol, mais ne se défit pas de son étreinte. Le reporter se rendit compte alors ses actes et réalisa ce qu'il pouvait faire. Comprenant cela, il serra Hugo contre lui, s'excusa et fondit en larmes. Il était fatigué physiquement et mentalement, Vincent et Hugo le comprenaient réellement à cet instant, confortés dans l'idée qu'ils avaient raison de le faire venir chez eux. Hugo fit rentrer Martin dans leur voiture et Vincent conduisait jusqu'à leur appartement. Ce dernier fit à manger et prépara un plat que Martin trouvait délicieux. Puis le reporter finit par s'endormir, complètement épuisé, sur leur canapé et Vincent posa une couverture sur lui en espérant qu'il passe une nuit reposante.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Yann avait eu ce colis explosif et qu'il était allongé dans ce lit. Les plus gros bandages avaient été retirés, il restait seulement des compresses et pansements sur ces blessures aux mains, aux bras et sur son visage. Lorsque les infirmières venaient pour les changer, Martin pouvait voir ces blessures et était soulagé quand le médecin lui apprit qu'une seule cicatrice serait toujours présente sur son visage dans le futur. Il peinait aussi à reconnaître son amant, dont le visage était pâle et creusé. Ses mains, si belles et si douces, étaient les plus meurtries. Elles n'étaient qu'un patchwork de brun et de rouge. De profondes brûlures striaient sa peau, plus ou moins foncées, plus ou moins rouges. Des petites cloques blanches fleurissaient sur cette peau auparavant parfaitement lisse. Quand de temps à autres, le reporter prenait une main bandée de Yann dans la sienne et la caressait doucement et amoureusement, il se demanda brièvement si elles retrouveraient un jour leur douceur. Il repensait aussi à leur ancien collègue, Cyrille, qui avait osé commettre un tel acte. Martin se disait alors qu'il devait être désespéré et devait lui en vouloir beaucoup pour être allé jusque-là, pour avoir organisé une chose pareille. Il se demandait toujours s'il allait avouer la vérité à Yann, lui révéler l'identité du coupable, ne cessant de peser le pour du contre. Quelques jours auparavant il bouillonnait de colère en pensant à cet homme, mais à présent il s'en foutait et souhaitait seulement le réveil de son amant, pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire leur vie ensemble.

Un jour, toujours assis sur la chaise à côté du lit de Yann, Martin commençait à s'endormir. Il avait une main de son amant dans la sienne, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas très chaude à cause des compresses qui l'entouraient, cela l'apaisait, et ses yeux se fermaient lentement mais sûrement. Soudain, il sentit une légère pression sur sa main et des frissons le parcoururent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sentit une seconde pression un peu plus forte. Il appela une infirmière, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le visage de Yann. Son amant se réveillait enfin, après une semaine de léthargie. Lorsque Yann parvint à ouvrir les yeux, le visage de Martin lui faisait face. Des larmes intarissables ruisselaient le long de son visage, et un magnifique sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le voir le rassura, et Yann essaya de lui rendre son sourire. 

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Yann s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Les médecins s'étaient assurés que tout allait bien et que ses blessures guérissaient sans problème. Ils s'occupaient de son corps et de ses blessures physiques, et il portait toujours des compresses et des pansements. Martin, lui, essayait de le rassurer et de le ménager, comme quand il avait voulu se regarder dans un miroir ; et Yann lui en était reconnaissant. Quand on venait pour changer ses bandages, il avait du mal à regarder clairement ses cicatrices ; un frisson lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale et il préférait tourner la tête pour trouver le visage de son amant.

Après son réveil, il commença à avoir peur. Peur que Martin l'abandonne à cause de ses blessures et de ces cicatrices qui faisaient partie de lui à présent. Il savait que son amant n'était pas comme ça, mais sa peur était irrationnelle. Quand Martin le sût, il s'empressa de le rassurer, et ses collègues pouvaient lui assurer à leur tour que cela ne se produirait pas, et ils lui racontaient tout le temps que son amant lui avait consacré ses derniers jours. Il faisait alors confiance à son amant et à ses collègues.

Une fois, Martin s'était assoupi à côté de lui. Yann avait remarqué son amaigrissement et ces cernes sombres, beaucoup trop sombres. Même s'il ne cessait le rassurer à ce propos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolé. Martin était assis sur la chaise, le haut de son corps sur le lit, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de son amant, il avait fermé les yeux alors que Yann passait tendrement sa main bandée dans ses cheveux. Ce simple geste avant tant manqué au reporter qu'il sentit des larmes se former sous ses paupières. Ce moment ne leur appartenait qu'à eux deux. Mais Yann osa demander ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé ce jour-là, Martin se crispa à cette question et il le remarqua. Le reporter lui raconta alors et lorsque Yann lui demanda qui était le coupable, une boule se forma dans la gorge de Martin et il ne réussit finalement pas à lui révéler la vérité. Il mentit en disant que ce n'était qu'un pauvre homme isolé, qui était loin d'eux à présent. Yann eut un doute en voyant l'expression qu'arborait son amant à cet instant, mais décida de se taire.

Le cinquième jour, Yann fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans son appartement avec Martin. Les deux amants étaient comblés, ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver seuls, profiter de leur intimité et de la chaleur de l'autre. Depuis son réveil, Martin ne cessait de s'occuper pleinement de lui, et qu'il continuait une fois rentrés chez eux. Il restait constamment à ses côtés et était aux petits soins pour lui, préparant à manger, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait depuis l'incident, l'aidant à se laver et à prendre ses anti-douleurs entre autres. Yann était heureux que son amant lui consacre autant de son temps et de sa personne, mais il s'inquiétait pour lui aussi. Dès qu'il désirait quelque chose, Martin se hâtait à lui donner, même s'il lui disait qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Alors quand ils étaient lovés tous les deux sur leur canapé, Martin s'assoupissait immédiatement, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule de Yann, qui était désolé de lui imposer tout cela. Les jours suivants, Yann obligea Martin à retourner au bureau, malgré les fortes protestations de ce dernier. Le reporter ne voulait plus jamais le laisser seul, mais il se plia à la volonté de son compagnon et accepta de retourner travailler. Yann était rassuré par le fait d'être chez eux et disait à son amant que tout irait bien, que rien ne pouvait lui arriver ici. En vérité, Yann était vraiment apaisé dans leur appartement, mais ce qui le tranquillisait le plus était la présence de Martin à ses côtés. Rien au monde ne pouvait plus le faire se sentir en sécurité que son compagnon. Cependant, il ne voulait pas le voir s'occuper de lui plus longtemps et se morfondre, c'est pour cela qu'il prit la décision d'envoyer Martin aux locaux de Bangumi.

Un nouveau rituel s'ajouta dans leur quotidien. Le médecin avait prescrit à Yann d'appliquer une pommade sur ses brûlures et ses cicatrices, servant à les rendre moins visibles et aider à se résorber. Au début, il tenait à le faire lui-même, disant à Martin qu'il était assez grand pour s'en occuper tout seul. Mais rapidement il se rendit compte que c'était assez compliqué à réaliser par soi-même, alors il demanda, un peu piteusement, à Martin de l'aider, ce que son compagnon accepta immédiatement. Martin appréciait vraiment de s'occuper de Yann de cette manière; il pouvait lui montrer ainsi réellement qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il serait toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive.

C'était dans ces moments-là qu'ils retrouvaient vraiment leur intimité en tant que couple, intimité qu'ils avaient perdu depuis ces dernières semaines. Martin mettait le baume frais sur ses doigts, puis il l'appliquait avec douceur sur les cicatrices de Yann. Celui-ci frissonnait à chaque contact, tant à cause de la froideur de cette pommade, que par la tendresse de son amant. Martin avait terriblement peur de lui faire mal quand il touchait ses brûlures, alors il y allait lentement et délicatement. Le présentateur faisait habituellement un certain rictus à chaque premier contact, puis il s'habituait et observait Martin s'exécuter. Enfin, après avoir appliqué le baume, il lui remettait ses compresses et ses pansements.

La proximité retrouvée lors de ces instants leur était unique et précieuse. Le désir montait inexorablement autant chez Yann que chez Martin. Pour le plus vieux, voir son amant s'affairer à le soigner comme ça avait quelque chose d'irrésistible. Martin était tellement adorable à ses yeux qu'il fondait à chaque fois, quoi qu'il arrive, et se disait qu'il était incroyablement chanceux qu'un homme tel que lui ne l'ait pas délaissé. Le reporter commençait à trouver que ses cicatrices avaient un certain charme. Bien évidemment, s'il avait pu ouvrir ce maudit colis à sa place, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter, mais il trouvait que cela lui donnait un air plutôt viril, pourrait-on dire.

Quand Martin avait terminé de replacer de nouvelles compresses, leurs lèvres s'attiraient naturellement, retrouvant la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs langues ne tardaient pas à se trouver dans ce ballet. Mais la frustration arrivait, trop vite. À cause des blessures de Yann, ils ne pouvaient pas encore reprendre leurs ébats habituels et devaient attendre qu'il soit complètement guéri. Mais Martin s'occupait tout de même de lui procurer du plaisir; il l'avait mérité après ce qu'il avait subi et il fallait bien le réconforter. Le plus vieux était terriblement frustré de ne pas pouvoir le remercier à sa manière pour tout ce qu'il faisait. Pour le moment, l'un et l'autre devaient se contenter de ça, ce qui était déjà bien lorsque Martin repensait à ce qu'il était arrivé à Yann, et à la possibilité qu'il avait eu de le perdre.

Yann arrivait mieux à accepter ses cicatrices, qui faisaient partie intégrante de lui à présent. Quand Martin partait travailler, il restait pendant de longs moments dans la salle de bain, face au miroir. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les brûlures et les entailles qui parcouraient ses mains et ses bras, ainsi que celle sur son visage. Un frisson le traversait à chaque fois que Martin ou lui-même les effleurait. Son corps guérissait bien, et il n'aurait bientôt plus besoin d'anti-douleur, auxquels il était soulagé de ne pas avoir développé de dépendance. Il supportait plutôt bien la douleur simplement physique.

Néanmoins il commença à faire d'étranges rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars. Il se réveillait en sueur, complètement paniqué et suffoquant sur ses larmes, réveillant Martin à ses côtés. Au début, Martin le questionna sur ce qui lui arrivait, mais Yann ne voulait pas lui en faire part. Il ne voulait pas lui rajouter plus de soucis que ce qu'il y avait déjà eu. Mais une nuit, il se réveilla d'un seul coup, toujours en sueur, respirant difficilement, et cela empira quand il remarqua que Martin n'était pas à ses côtés. La panique l'enserrait sans qu'il n'arrive à se calmer, des larmes se formèrent sous ses yeux, et des tremblements le prirent. Tout cela disparu quand Martin réapparu dans son champ de vision, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, puis il sentit son étreinte. Martin cala la tête de son amant contre son torse et caressa les cheveux et son dos, dans un geste réconfortant, tout en lui murmurant :

-Chut, calme-toi, Yann, tout va bien, je suis là, je ne suis pas parti, calme-toi, mon chéri.

Voir son amant dans un tel état l'attristait terriblement, mais cela se passait dans son esprit, alors il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose à part être à ses côtés et le rassurer quand il en avait besoin.

-Dis-moi, Yann ce que tu as. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Regarde je suis là, près de toi et je ne vais pas te lâcher. Alors tu peux tout me raconter, dit-il en ne le lâchant pas des yeux pour appuyer ses dires. Yann acquiesça alors et lui fit part de ses cauchemars. -Je.. Je suis seul. Complètement seul dans un endroit vide qui semble infini. Tu n'es jamais là Martin. Puis une chaleur se répand en moi, d'abord douce, mais très vite elle devient plus forte, plus intense. Cette chaleur ne cesse de me consumer petit à petit, mes mains me font terriblement souffrir, comme les bras, mais rien n'est visible. Tout est en moi. Je souffre horriblement et je ne peux rien y faire, je suis seul. Je suffoque, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer, mais j'essaie quand même d'appeler à l'aide, toujours en vain. Ensuite, juste avant que je ne me réveille un homme apparaît dans l'obscurité, il semble en rire, mais je ne vois jamais son visage. Je me demande toujours qui il peut être..

À ces paroles, Martin se figea et sût immédiatement qui était cet homme dans les cauchemars de son amant. Ça ne pouvait être que Cyrille. Mais comment pouvait-il apparaître dans ses rêves, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et que, pour Yann, il n'y avait aucun lien entre lui et ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le reporter se souvenait alors que le subconscient jouait beaucoup pendant les rêves et qu'inconsciemment, il devait de douter de quelque chose. Mais Martin laissa cela de côté pour réconforter Yann qui, lorsqu'il racontait ses cauchemars, semblait les revivre et retrouver ces sensations. Martin se réinstalla dans leur lit et amena son amant contre lui. Alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, la tête posée contre son torse, le plus jeune continua ses gestes rassurants accompagnés de paroles qui, il le savait, apaisaient son compagnon. Martin se sentait impuissant face aux cauchemars de son amant, il ne pouvait que le rassurer et le calmer quand cela arrivait, mais rien que pour cela et pour toutes les autres choses qu'il avait fait, Yann ne cessait de le remercier et lui offrait tout son amour.

Le jour suivant, Yann fit part de ses intentions à Martin. Il lui dit alors qu'il en avait marre de rester chez eux, à ne rien faire et qu'il voulait recommencer à travailler. Son compagnon s'attendait à avoir cette discussion avec lui, il le connaissait et il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester trop longtemps sans travailler, mais évidemment il s'y opposa.

-Martin, mon chéri, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'accompagner à Bangumi. J'en ai assez de rester ici, à traîner et à attendre ton retour le soir. Quotidien me manque aussi, tout comme nos collègues. Je sers à rien ici, laisse-moi venir avec toi et être un tant soit peu utile, s'il te plaît.. -Mais tu n'es même pas totalement guéri. Tu as encore des bandages et tu dois encore te reposer. -Je me suis suffisamment reposé, Martin. Si je ne fais rien j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir un légume. Comprends-moi, je t'en prie.. Mais si tu préfères je recommence à travailler petit à petit, en faisant des petites tâches pour me réhabituer et je ferais souvent des pauses.

Martin réfléchit alors et finit par accéder à la requête de son amant, qui le remercia par quelques baisers.

Lorsque ce matin Yann passa la porte de Bangumi suivi par Martin, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un long moment, il fut accueilli par des sourires, des exclamations de joie et quelques larmes. Ses collègues et amis étaient soulagés de le voir enfin de retour dans leurs locaux après tout ce temps. Bien que Yann soit en sécurité et en bonne compagnie, Martin ne cessait de le couvrir du regard, il ne le lâchait des yeux à aucun instant. Tous finirent par retourner à leur bureau et Martin retourna aux côtés de Yann et l'invita et rejoindre son bureau, laissé tel quel depuis l'incident. Yann sembla réfléchir un instant, regarda vers cette direction et accepta d'un signe de tête. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Yann se sentait mal. Il ralentit et s'arrêta finalement avant même d'arriver à la porte de son bureau. Martin le remarqua et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une question, à la simple vue de son amant il comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Son compagnon était pâle, sa respiration semblait difficile et ses mains tremblaient quelque peu. Rien qu'à l'idée de revenir dans cette pièce, une peur incompréhensible animait Yann. Il refusa d'y remettre un pied, même si la pièce en elle-même n'était en rien la cause de ses blessures. On lui agença alors une place dans l'open space à côté de son amant, d'Hugo et des autres journalistes. Yann se remit alors doucement dans le bain, et Martin prenait garde à ce qu'il n'ait pas de charges de travail trop lourdes dès le début. Laurent finit par les rejoindre et salua à son tour, heureux de revoir son associé, et lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de reprendre la présentation de l'émission. Mais alors que Martin s'apprêtait à protester, son amant prit la parole en premier et dit qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas maintenant. Laurent comprit parfaitement et rejoignit son bureau. Yann s'excusa alors auprès de Hugo et de Valentine de les laisser se charger de la présentation pour un moment encore, mais les deux le rassurèrent, en lui disant qu'ils se débrouillaient assez bien à présent.

Cependant une idée taraudait toujours Yann, et il n'était pas décidé à y renoncer. Il se doutait que Martin ne lui avait pas révélé la véritable identité du coupable. Il ne lui en voulait pas il se doutait également qu'il agissait comme ça pour son bien; mais il voulait savoir, pour tout éclaircir, tourner la page et continuer d'avancer. Son amant n'étant toujours pas décidé à lui dire, il alla retrouver son associé de toujours, Laurent. Mais lui aussi et, malgré son insistance, ne lui avoua rien, disant que Martin lui avait déjà tout révélé. Yann s'en alla, faisant semblant d'être convaincu mais son doute s'intensifia et il se mit à la recherche d'une personne capable de le renseigner. Il écarta d'office Martha, Hugo et Valentine et passant devant la pièce où travaillait Vincent. Il se dit que lui peut-être pourrait l'aider. Il frappa alors presque timidement, sûrement par peur de déranger et entendit la voix de Vincent lui disant d'entrer.

-Rebonjour, Yann. Tout va bien ? Dit Vincent en l'invitant à s'assoir sur une chaise à ses côtés, et en débarrassant quelque peu le bazar qui régnait sur le bureau. -Oui, ça va, merci. J'ai juste un peu de mal à rejoindre mon bureau encore.. -Je comprends, je suppose que c'est normal, mais tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. Avec le temps, tu devrais t'y réhabituer. -Hmm.. Mais en fait c'est pour te parler d'autre chose que je suis venu te trouver.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Vincent, Yann poursuivit sa pensée.

-Comment dire.. Non pas que je ne fais pas confiance à Martin, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache le réel coupable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il est resté très évasif sur le sujet et détourne toujours les yeux quand j'aborde la question. Laurent non plus n'a rien voulu me dire alors je me suis dit que toi peut-être.. -Ah ok, alors tu veux me faire passer pour le sale type, merci bien. -Non, non. Tu n'y es absolument pas Vincent ! -Je sais, je plaisantais. Plus sérieusement, tu es sûr de vouloir savoir qui a fait ça ? Qui est celui qui t'a infligé cela ? -Oui, Vincent, dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. -Très bien, alors c'est normal que tous les deux soient restés flous, car il se trouve que le coupable c'est Cyrille Eldin, votre ancien collègue. -... -Yann ? Tout va bien ? -...Vraiment ? C'est vraiment lui le coupable ? Tu peux me le jurer ? -Oui, toutes les preuves l'accusent, je suis désolé. -Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute. Je voulais connaître la vérité et c'est chose faite à présent. Mais je ne suis pas si choqué que ça, c'est juste quelque peu...déroutant je dirais. Merci Vincent, dit-il en lui souriant et il se leva pour partir; mais le comédien l'arrêta en l'agrippant par le bras. -Yann, n'en veux pas trop à Martin de te l'avoir caché; il faisait ça pour ton bien, tu sais. -Oui, je sais, merci Vincent. À plus tard.

Alors que certains de leurs collègues prenaient le trajet du studio pour l'émission du soir, Martin et Yann, eux, rentrèrent dans leur appartement. Ce n'est que sur le chemin du retour que Yann décida de parler de sa découverte avec Martin.

-Ça va, mon chéri ? Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu aurais pu rentrer plus tôt dans la journée, tu sais. -Tout va bien, Martin. Je t'assure, je suis un peu épuisé mais c'est normal, ne t'en fais pas, dit Yann en l'embrassant sur le front. Un silence agréable s'installa et il en profita pour reprendre la parole.

-Tu sais, je suis au courant, Martin.

À ces mots, la mâchoire de Martin se serra et il essaya de prendre la parole le plus naturellement.

-Co.. Comment ça ? -Pour Cyrille.

Martin s'arrêta alors de marcher et fixa Yann dans les yeux, avec un air sombre et profondément désolé. Son coeur se serra et ses yeux s'humidifièrent, les larmes menaçant de couler.

-Je suis désolé, Yann. Je ne voulais pas te le cacher au début, mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à te le dire, et au final je n'ai jamais pu te le faire. Pardonne-moi, je suis tellement désolé..

Mais il s'arrêta de parler quand Yann posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, un air doux sur son visage.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends, tu as pensé à moi et à ce que je pourrais éprouver en l'apprenant. Mais honnêtement ça va, je ne vais pas m'effondrer et arrêter de vivre. C'est sûr que ça fait quelque chose de savoir qu'un homme avec qui j'ai été collègue pendant longtemps puisse me faire ça un jour, mais tout va bien maintenant. Je ne lui en veut pas trop non plus, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui. -Mais ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu as eu raison d'agir comme tu l'as fait ! Il a choisi son camp, nous aussi, la plupart t'ont fait confiance et ont décidé de partir et de commencer Quotidien avec Laurent et toi ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Yann ! Et rien ne l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il a fait ! -Je sais, mon chéri, je sais. Mais il n'empêche que je n'arrive pas vraiment à lui en vouloir. -Tu es trop gentil, mon amour, dit Martin tout en l'embrassant. -C'est peut-être mon problème. -Sûrement, mais je t'en supplie, ne change jamais, reste comme tu es. C'est comme ça que je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant une seconde fois. -Puisque tu le veux, tes désirs sont des ordres, mon chéri, dit-il en prenant dans sa main bandée celle de son amant et l'embrassant, sous le sourire de son propriétaire.

Au final, les semaines et les mois passèrent, et Yann ne reprit jamais la présentation de l'émission. Il avait réessayé de temps en temps, pour se réhabituer, mais il ne sentait plus à sa place. Alors il s'arrangera avec Laurent et d'autres membres de Bangumi, et il fut décidé qu'il arrêterait la présentation et qu'il ne travaillerait qu'à la préparation de l'émission. De plus, même avec le temps, il ne réussit jamais à remettre un pied dans son ancien bureau. Martin y alla donc pour récupérer et ramener chez eux tous les cadeaux et souvenirs auxquels Yann tenait. Il eut donc une place définitive dans l'open space, à côté de Martin, où son ordinateur fut réinstallé, et son ancien bureau servait à présent de débarras pour toute l'équipe.

Yann finit par enlever le pansement sur sa joue, révélant une cicatrice indélébile. Il garda les compresses sur ses bras et ses mains plus longtemps, car même si son corps avait plus ou moins guéri, il mit du temps avant d'accepter totalement les cicatrices qu'il devait voir à chaque instant. Quand il sortait, il mettait toujours des gants, même dans les locaux de Bangumi; il se sentait mal à l'aise quand il les enlevait, alors il le faisait le moins possible. Il s'autorisait à les retirer seulement dans leur appartement, quand il était seul avec son compagnon.

Martin était triste que son amant ne puisse pas reprendre sa vie comme avant, mais il le comprenait et acceptait sa décision. Il serait toujours là pour le soutenir, quoi qu'il arrive après tout. Après un long moment, presque plusieurs mois, le reporter reprit enfin ses reportages aux quatre coins du monde, comme il en rêvait. Mais il décida, sans en parler à Yann; sinon il aurait été contre, de ne pas s'absenter plus de sept jours loin de Paris, loin de lui. C'était un accord qu'il avait passé avec Laurent. De son côté, le rôle de Yann au sein de Bangumi n'avait pas beaucoup changé, fort heureusement pour lui, ses tâches restaient sensiblement les mêmes.

C'est ainsi que leur vie s'articulait à présent, et tout ce qu'il comptait à leurs yeux c'était qu'ils soient toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, main dans la main.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! À une prochaine fois !


End file.
